


The Ascent

by ElasticElla



Series: If Not, Winter [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy pouts, “We could just go dancing above ground.” </p><p>Lydia closes her mouth slowly, doesn't have a rebuttal ready for such a surprisingly decent sounding evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ascent

Lydia peruses the numbers for the latest cycle of souls, a small smile on her lips. Lost souls are down, and no one tried to break in to Hades this cycle, always a plus. 

She should have never let Midori restore Rebecca, a favor done for a song because Lydia didn't care to cross one of Valentine's soldiers. Not when there was no hope of winning. Regardless, it led to many others seeking to save their mundane lovers and Lydia couldn't deny the precedent. (She set mostly easy tasks, can admit she's always been a soft touch for love, but still, many failed tempted by curiosity or greed.)

Isabelle struts into her office, not bothering to knock and frowning when she sees her. 

“Tell me you aren't _still_ looking at those reports?” 

Lydia shuffles her papers, crossing her legs. “I get great personal satisfaction seeing proof of a job well done perhaps-”

“By the angel,” Izzy exclaims, plopping down into the guest chair. “You _need_ to get laid.” 

“I don't,” Lydia coughs, “I am perfectly happy with my sex life-”

“Or lack thereof,” Izzy mutters. 

“-and I do _not_ wish to be set up with another one of your 'previous conquests'.” 

Isabelle shrugs, “Previous conquests have already passed the 'are you good in the sack' test. And hey, Raj wasn't-”

“A subordinate!” Lydia exclaims, “I still can't believe you thought it was appropriate to try and set me up with someone who works under-”

“Oh trust me, he _wanted_ to work under you.” 

“-me. So no thank you.” 

Izzy pouts, “We could just go dancing above ground.” 

Lydia closes her mouth slowly, doesn't have a rebuttal ready for such a surprisingly decent sounding evening. 

“Come on,” she cajoles, “those flowers that you like will be blooming right about now.” 

“One night,” Lydia says, and Izzy's already discussing outfits as Lydia puts away all her files. 

“Tonight is going to be epic.” 

.

When Lydia first met the goddess of knowledge for help she didn't expect to find a new friend, but Isabelle slipped into her life easily. Alec was eventually introduced to her, after months of Izzy making comments about how very similar the two were, and they got along even better than Izzy had hoped. They played around with the idea of a marriage of convenience, but then Alec met Magnus and seeing how happy he was, Lydia decided maybe it would be worth falling in love with something besides the job. 

Still, herself pre-Isabelle wouldn't have dreamed of going above ground just for a frivolous party. Much less in a tiny black dress that's so far from her usual wardrobe, looks more like something a demigod would wear. 

Izzy brings her to a mixed club- gods, demigods, and humans- Lydia would berate her, but her eyes catch on the most perfect maiden she's ever seen. She's playing the harp beautifully while her companion sings, Clary the goddess who sprung up out of no-where, a surprise. 

Maybe she's a goddess too. She certainly looks like one- her hair in pretty dark curls and a deep gold silk dress that turns her into a celestial body.


End file.
